


情人节

by mellowsweet



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet
Summary: Tarjei被妈妈安排了一次相亲，在情人节这天。





	情人节

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我也不知道我写了个啥今天见缝插针写的。。。。。写的断断续续的= =  
> 不管是evak还是henjei其实都可以代入啦~~~
> 
> 四千五百字左右

 

“玩玩玩，就知道玩，就知道玩啊你！鸡有这么好吃吗！”妈妈一把掀开盖在Tarjei身上的被子，他正握着手机玩绝地求生。

“妈妈！K”硬生生地把那句靠憋了回去：“我差点就能击毙他了！”Tarjei不满地坐起来，眼睛依然专注地盯着屏幕：“最后1V1了，我干掉他就能吃鸡了！”

“Fy faen!!!!!!!!就差一点！！！！！！”Tarjei扔掉手机，躺回床上，这才看见妈妈抱胸站在床边一言不发地瞪着他。

完了，他想，这，这是熟悉的暴风雨前的宁静。

“Tarjei Sandivk Moe！！！！！！”

“我错了！我错了！妈妈！我错了！”

 

“你就穿这身吧，看着还像个样子。”妈妈在Tarjei衣柜里翻出一件暖白色针织衫，黑色西装裤丢给他：“哎，为什么你一点点都没有同志的特征呢，不是说同志们都过得很精致，衣服搭配的很好，你看看你，一柜子卫衣牛仔裤棒球帽，邋里邋遢的，我不催都不知道要去洗澡……”

“我明明每天都在洗澡——”

“闭嘴吧你，快点去洗澡换衣服，半小时后我们要出门。”

“去哪里？这么隆重。”Tarjei小声嘀咕着：“我不喜欢阔腿裤，我要穿破洞小脚裤配靴子。”

“嗯，这点坚持倒是挺gay的。”

“妈妈！”

Tarjei终于按照妈妈的指示洗完澡换上衣服，出门前还被妈妈喷了一头发胶。

今天是2月14日，奥斯陆最高气温2度，最低气温1度。

Tarjei想套上他那件厚实的军绿色夹克，再随便拉一条围巾围着。还是暖和最重要，他下身穿的太薄，感觉自己一出去会冻木的，就算是全裸的帅哥在他面前跳舞他估计都勃起不能，因为被冻住了。

“不行，穿这件大衣，烟粉色那件。”妈妈按住了他伸向厚夹克的手。

“我的天，这谁的衣服，怎么会出现在我们家里。”Tarjei惊惧地往后缩了缩。

“我买给你的。羊绒大衣不会冷的，很挡风的。”妈妈二话不说把衣服给Tarjei套上，又不知道从哪里找出来一条乳白色围巾围在Tarjei脖子上。

“这下，乖巧多了。诶要不要给你擦点口红？感觉有点没气色。”妈妈一边满意地打量着Tarjei，欣赏着自己的杰作，一边开始翻自己的化妆包。

“妈妈，我是gay，我不是drag，OK？我们到底要去做什么？今天情人节，到处都是人，我干嘛出去凑热闹，为什么你不出去和老爸过节？”

“晚上你爸爸请我吃饭。这才是中午，我们又更重要的事情去做。走，上车！”

看着周围的风景不断变换，Tarjei有种上了贼船的感觉。

但毕竟，是自己的亲妈，应该不会把自己拖到什么地方卖了换钱吧……

“宝贝，你穿粉色真的很好看。”妈妈一边开车一边说。

宝贝？！自从自己4岁以后好像就没有听到过这种称呼了。

Tarjei警觉地看着她。

“妈妈，你是做了什么对不起我的事了？”

“没有啊。你这不是18岁了都还没谈恋爱，就知道天天窝床上打游戏。我怕你被那些坏孩子影响，所以给你找了个对象。你知道的，初恋很重要的。”

“……”

Tarjei开始后悔自己过早对家人出柜了，而且还异常诚实地坦白自己从来没有正式交往过男友，只有暗恋过几个同学。

“所以你是说，你给我安排了个blind date吗……”

“也不是很blind啦，你可能见过他了吧？他妈妈是妈妈小时候的闺蜜，这也十几年没见啦。他们刚从美国搬回来，开了家餐厅。那孩子好像在美国学电影的，大你几岁吧，我忘掉了。但是长得特别帅。”

“你怎么知道我自己找不到帅气的男朋友？”

“你这么邋遢，谁要你。行了，到了，下车。”妈妈一掌拍在Tarjei脑门上。

Tarjei翻了个白眼。

妈妈拉着Tarjei进到一家叫做Ett Bord的餐厅里。现在显然不是正常的营业时间，餐厅看上去没有人。

而且，这家餐厅的装修看着就特别有机，特别健康，Tarjei是狂热的巴西烤肉爱好者，这种店要不是长辈拉着他绝对不会踏进来的。

“Hello Matilda，你们来啦。”很快，一位衣着干练的中年女性从员工休息室里走了出来，张开双手拥抱着Tarjei妈妈。

她身后跟着一个高大瘦削的金发男孩。

Tarjei也是金头发，金色自来卷。今天他妈虽然喷了很多发胶在他头上，但依然有几缕头发顽固的打着卷滑落在他额头。

而对面这个男孩，是那种沙宣金发，柔软地垂在额前。

Tarjei想伸手摸一摸。

像是感受到他那过于直白的视线，本是微笑着看着Tarjei妈妈的男孩，偏过脸看着他。

Tarjei赶紧低下头，盯着自己的靴子。

“Siv，这就是我们家Tarjei。”两位母亲已经寒暄完毕，话题自然地转移到他俩身上。

“Hi”Tarjei局促地打了个招呼，尴尬地冲那男孩点点头。

“Henrik。”男孩伸出了手。

犹豫了两秒，Tarjei伸手握住了他的手。

好暖，他想，我的手那么冰，他的手那么暖。

“我看我们还是留着两个孩子自己交流吧，我们去那边，太久没见了，真是有很多话想和你聊。”

“好呀好呀。”

两个母亲就这么互相拉着彼此的手走去餐厅另一边了。

留下两孩子大眼瞪小眼。

“Tarjei?”Henrik轻声问。

“嗯？”Tarjei还在盯着自己的脚。

“喝不喝水？”

“不，不用了——”

“哈哈，你怎么会喜欢喝水呢，我应该问你要不要喝可乐？”Henrik笑了起来。

“好啊，我喜欢可乐。不过我看着这么不像喝水的人吗。”Tarjei终于敢抬头了。

“对，你不像我们的客人。就是那种，你知道的，就是很养生。”Henrik开了瓶健怡给他：“可惜我们只有健怡和零度。”

“谢谢，总比水强。”Tarjei接过可乐，吐了吐舌头。

现在他俩坐在落地窗边的木头椅子上，Tarjei看着窗外的景色，其实也没啥好看的，今天不仅冷，还阴天，一如既往。

Henrik好像在看他。他感到自己脖子上有一束目光在盘旋。

其实Tarjei是个很能说的人，虽然他很宅，但是他是个社交能力超强的宅男，非常能聊天，还是社团主席。大概因为他是双子座，冷场这种事情，不存在的。

但是现在他真的是，尴尬的一批看，毕竟这种，相亲，对吧，相亲有啥好聊的，尤其是gay相亲，他听都没听说过，难道是问对方size多少是1是0要不要上床？

“听我妈说你要去奥斯陆大学读表演？”

好在Henrik先开了口。

“对啊，我之前一直是在Nissen的剧社做社长。”

“以后想做演员吗？为什么不去英国读？”

“我英语可烂了。”

“哦这样。”

他俩再度陷入沉默。

“听说你之前没有交过男朋友。”

“嗯”

Tarjei觉得有点丢人，他以前都没这么觉得过。

“我交过一个女朋友和一个男朋友。”

“哦”

“但是都分手了而且不会再联系了。”

“好”

“你是不是觉得尴尬，我也觉得很尴尬。”

说完Henrik就笑了起来，特别灿烂那种，露出了一排大白牙。

也不知道为什么Tarjei看着他笑，自己也特别想笑。

他俩就这么看着对方傻笑着，约莫得有一分钟吧。

笑完之后他觉得好像没这么尴尬了。

“你十八了对吧？”

“是啊”

Henrik开了一瓶啤酒塞他手里：“走，咱们出去逛逛。”

说着还冲他wink了一下，又露出了大白牙。

Tarjei觉得自己被电晕了，晕的七荤八素。傻乎乎地接过酒，被对方牵着手往门外走。

虽然不是十指相扣，但是也是牵着手。

非常温暖干燥的大手，握着他的手。

Tarjei的心突然砰砰砰狂跳起来，什么butterflies in my stomach，什么怀中小鹿乱撞，他脑子里快速搜刮着词汇想要搞清楚怎么去形容心里这种感受。

又寻思着自己还是处男果然不太好，随便一撩就心动，定力太差。

他被Henrik这么拉着走着爬上了对面那座山，等他回过神来他们已经在山顶上。Henrik拍拍地，坐下，又示意他坐到他旁边来。

他开始觉得这个人有些奇怪，会有人第一次见面还不到半小时就拉着去爬山的嘛，不是应该好好喝喝咖啡交换一下彼此的喜好什么的吗，确定一下彼此是不是彼此的菜下一次见面再确定要不要进一步发展什么的吗？

然后他又想，我是挺喜欢他的，所以其实中间都可以跳过吧。

他这才想起手里还有一瓶酒，于是连忙灌了几口。

呛到了自己。

Henrik笑着帮他拍拍背。

“说实话，我挺想念加州的阳光的，奥斯陆的冬天太漫长了。回来几个月，好像一直都是冬天。”

“为什么要回来？”Tarjei好奇地问。

“因为美国伤了我妈的心吧，那里有人伤了她的心。算是逃回来的。”Henrik从口袋里掏出烟，递给Tarjei，Tarjei摆摆手，示意他抽就好。

Henrik穿了个牛仔外套，那种大翻领，羊绒里衬的水洗牛仔外套。他的金发挡住了他的眼睛，他伸手撩了撩。

Tarjei想他若是披个麻袋也会很帅吧。

“对了，你的衣服不错，很少能看到把这个颜色穿的这么好看的男孩。”Henrik夹着烟的手指了指Tarjei。

“谢谢，我也没想到还挺不错的，我妈买的。”

“你不冷吗？你膝盖那里好像都红了。”

Tarjei这才想起自己还穿着破洞牛仔裤，并且只穿了破洞牛仔裤。

Henrik说完他一下就觉得很冷。他不禁抱紧了自己的膝盖。

“刚才就觉得你的手很冰，穿这么少，怎么可能不冰呢。”说着Henrik搓了搓自己的手捂在了他的膝盖上。

Tarjei脸红了，他感到自己的脸腾地一下就红了，烧着发烫的那种。

不仅脸红了，好像下面也挺了起来。

Tarjei羞愧地想钻地洞，他希望Henrik没有注意到。

“你，有点可爱啊。”Henrik笑着说：“怎么这就脸红了。”

Henrik伸手捏了捏他的脸蛋，又把手放回在他膝盖上：“再坐会我们就回去吧好吗。”

Tarjei点点头。

“平时店里不忙的时候我就会来这里看日落，视野很好，很漂亮。说实话我平时话没这么多的，也不知道为什么见到你就很想和你说这些有的没的的。”

“没关系，我平时话也不是像今天一样少的，我只是有些紧张不知道该说什么，我妈完全没有跟我说……”

“那你对我妈妈有印象吗？”

“阿姨看着是有点眼熟……”

“你是不是把你妈妈的facebook分组屏蔽了。”

“你怎么知道？！”

“大家都是同龄人，我也屏蔽过她，那时候我刚和我前男友在一起，我怕她受不了。”

“哦……那后来怎么出柜的？”Tarjei好奇地问。

“我和我前男友分手，心情很差，那天我回家，我妈看着电脑特别激动，拉着我一起看，你猜我看到了什么？”

“什么？”

“你。”

“我？”

“对啊，你，你和你妈妈抱在一起。”Henrik拿起Tarjei手中的酒喝了一口：“你们俩抱在一起，你妈妈配文很长一段，但是我每个字都会背，她写：’今天我的儿子告诉我他喜欢同性，他说他知道自己的性取向已经有几年，但是他不知道该怎么去面对这些，现在他终于敢向我们倾吐这一切，他求我原谅他……天啊，我怎么会怪他呢，我为他开心，我为他骄傲！我永远爱你，我的儿子，我永远站在你这边！be yourself, be happy，另一半的性别从来都不是问题的关键，关键的是爱情。’”

“我，我竟然没有看到……”Tarjei鼻子一酸，连忙掏出手机打开facebook找到妈妈的主页：“我要去给我妈点赞。”

“你怎么这么可爱。”Henrik忍不住又捏了一下Tarjei的脸：“看到你妈妈的post之后，我就跟我妈说，妈妈，我也是gay，我喜欢男人，也喜欢女人，但是现在我想我更喜欢男人，我刚和我男朋友分手了，我很不开心。然后我妈就抱着我哭，我俩一起哭，过一会儿我弟来了我们仨一起哭，虽然他不知道我们在哭什么。那大概是我人生中最重要的一天，因为你，和你妈妈，那一天成了我人生中最重要的一天。”

Tarjei抬起头看着他。

“说实话，一边哭我一边在想，你长得有点好看，如果有机会的话，我想和你谈恋爱。”

Henrik看着他接着说。

“回奥斯陆之后我就拜托我妈，想要认识你，听说你之前一直在准备考试，我们为了开餐厅也忙了很久，所以才拖到现在。终于见到了你。如果今天见面你觉得合适的话，请让我做你男朋友吧。”

Tarjei脑子一嗡，楞在那里。

“对不起，我是不是太着急了。”看他许久没说话，Henrik连忙补充道：“我平时真的不是这样，我也不知道为什么，我就是觉得我们很熟悉，我觉得我们应该在一起，所以我——”

他的话被Tarjei的吻堵住了。

Tarjei凑上去吻住了他的唇。

这是Tarjei的初吻，他笨拙地把自己的双唇贴在对方的唇上，紧张得一动不动，因为他不知道接下来该怎么动作。

他感受到对方的大手攥住了他的头发，对方的舌头钻进了他的口腔和他的缠绕在一起。他的舌头也不由自主地纠缠过去。

他不由自主地闭上了眼睛

原来这就是接吻的感觉，本能的闭上眼睛，本能地追寻那湿润的温暖。

等他回过神来，他已经被Henrik压在地上了，他都不知道是怎么回事他俩就亲着亲着就躺下了，他的双腿夹在Henrik腰上，他的双手勾着Henrik的脖子。

刚才还冷的要死，现在一点都不冷。

浑身发烫。

生理也太奇妙了吧他想。

然后他意识到自己的下体好像正在被什么硬硬的东西顶着，自己的那个东西好像也顶着Henrik。

“我想我们该走了，”Henrik松开他，有些尴尬。

“啊这就走了，我还以为我们这是要演断背山了，”Tarjei说，语气里有些遗憾。

“断背山是个悲剧啊，我们不会悲剧的。”

“那就上帝之国好了，也是在天地间打滚什么的，还是个特别大的happy ending。”

“好的，那我们下次来演这部电影。我觉得你可能还要一些时间准备，我还要教你很多东西。”Henrik打趣道：“我们可以慢慢来。”

“那你可得好好教我。我可是真的什么都不懂。”

“那是当然。”

Henrik帮他整理好大衣，牵着他的手，拉着他下山去。

这次，是十指相扣着。

Henrik亲了亲他的手背。

虽然Tarjei还是不知道为什么要爬这个山，但他还是很开心，在山上收获了一个男朋友，还有初吻。

 

“今天是情人节，餐厅会很忙。”

Ett Bord门口，Henrik吻了吻Tarjei的额头：

“没有预料到我会过上这个情人节，什么都没来及准备。”

他说。

“我也没预料到。那我们从明年的情人节开始过吧。”

“不行，既然在一起了，这个节日就是要过的。”Henrik说：“要有仪式感。”

“但是你要忙——”“忙完我可以来找你啊，可能那时候是23：59，但依然还是情人节，我会亲吻你，送你一束花，和你说节日快乐。”

“呃，其实不用的。”

“太cheesy了吗？”Henrik问。

Tarjei点点头。

“但是我和你打赌，收到花你会很开心的。”Henrik说。

“可能吧，等到收到了的时候才知道是什么感受。”Tarjei耸耸肩。

“手机给我。”Henrik说。

Tarjei拿出自己的手机给他。

“这是我的手机号，这是我的facebook账号，Instagram是这个，snapchat是这个。”然后Henrik拨通了自己的号码，存上了Tarjei的手机号。

“是不是还要发情侣照？”Tarjei接过手机，看到Henrik给自己存的名字是Henrik ❤ ，心里一阵喜悦：“我有一长串想做的事情，比如情侣照啊，情侣首饰啊，情侣衣服啊之类的。”

“喜欢这些的你，还好意思嫌弃喜欢送花的我。”Henrik揉了揉Tarjei的脑袋。

“没谈过恋爱，好奇嘛。”Tarjei撅起嘴。

“好的，一件一件满足你。”

“嗯。”Tarjei点点头。

“现在，我要去忙了。”Henrik看着他，他也看着Henrik。

然后他踮起脚尖抬起头迎接Henrik的吻。

“情人节快乐，今天起，就是我们恋爱第一天了。”Henrik在他耳边说。

“好。”

 

 

Fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节马上要过了，但是春节就来啦~所以  
> 双节快乐！  
> 四千五百字左右


End file.
